Interactive pet toys are becoming increasing popular. There are many benefits attributed to a pet toy that may stimulate an animal. For example, the physical and mental health of a pet may be improved with interactive pet toys that cause a pet to be productively engaged with the pet toy.
Pet toys that dispense treats are commercially available in many configurations. By increasing the intensity and length of time an animal is occupied, the animal may be less prone to engage in negative behaviors. For example, pet toys that dispense edible treats have proven to remediate conditions such as separation anxiety experienced by some pets
One example of a pet toy incorporating a dispensing feature is the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,912. This reference discloses a dispenser having a base portion and an upper portion defined by at least one wall enclosing a container cavity. An opening is formed in the upper portion to gain access to a cavity within the container. A weight is fixed to the base of the dispenser, and provides a means for returning the dispenser to an upright position after the dispenser has been tipped. The dispenser can be moved on a surface in an oscillating and sliding motion by the animal to cause treats to be dispensed from the opening.
While treat dispensing pet toys are generally known, there are still a number of deficiencies with prior art treat dispensing toys. One deficiency is the inability to easily load or remove treats from the pet toy. Other disadvantages with the prior art is the inability to effectively dispense treats of different sizes and shapes, and to dispense at different controlled rates. A further problem with many existing treat dispensing pet toys is that many are difficult to clean, and the residue from pet treats over time can create unpleasant odors and become a general health hazard due to bacterial colonization.